


Minnie's Married?!

by minerva__mcgee



Series: Minerva McGonagall - One-Shots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), marauders being the bane of minnie's existence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minerva__mcgee/pseuds/minerva__mcgee
Summary: An unexpected encounter.All fics in this series are unrelated unless otherwise noted.
Relationships: Marauders & Minerva McGonagall, Minerva McGonagall/Elphinstone Urquart
Series: Minerva McGonagall - One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758022
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Minnie's Married?!

“Phin,” Minerva said lightly as she approached her husband from behind. He was leaning against a tree, one arm stretched out over his propped up knee. When he heard her voice, he turned and stood, planting a gentle kiss on his wife’s lips and brushing a small piece of black hair from in front of her eyes. “Hello, Minnie.”

They sat down and faced the lake, holding hands. She pulled her Gryffindor scarf closer to her and her emerald green robes spread out in front of her gently. It was a Hogsmeade trip for her students, but for her, it was a trip home. She may only have a few hours, but she would make the most of it.

“How are you today?” She said, looking into his blue eyes.

“I’m quite well, now that you’re here,” his charming smile was flashed at her. “And yourself?”

“To be honest, stressed,” she sighed. “Potter and his friends never end the hell they give me.”

“What did they do now?”

“Sent off Dungbombs in the Great Hall during lunch yesterday. Now I get to host detention with them tomorrow afternoon.”

“Oh, joy.”

Minerva hummed in agreement and leaned her head on his shoulder. They sat in a comfortable silence for about ten minutes before Minerva saw a movement out of the corner of her eye.

“What the - Black? Potter?” she shrieked at the two figures approaching her. She saw two more holding back at the top of the hill. Minerva shot to her feet as she recognized them as Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. “Is something wrong?”

“Yeah, who’s this?” said Sirius, pointing to Elphinstone. He had his wand drawn.

“I have a life outside of you!”

“I doubt that, Minnie,” said James.

She put her hands in her forehead and turned around, seeing that Elphinstone had stood up and was smiling.

“So? Who are you? I hope you’re not hurting out favourite Professor!”

Minerva rolled her eyes, sighing. “Potter, Black, this is Elphinstone, my husband. Phin, these are Potter and Black, the bane of my existence.”

“You’re married?” The two Gryffindors shrieked at the same time. The other two boys ran forward.

Elphinstone was laughing and he wrapped an arm around his wife’s waist, planting a kiss on her cheek. “I see you’ve discussed me.”

She blushed, and all four students took a few steps forward. “If you hurt her, then we’ll destroy you!” Sirius declared.

“All of you, leave,” she said. “Before I transfigure you into a rock and throw you in the lake.”

“Now, Minnie, that’s not very nice,” said Phin with a smile.

“Don’t encourage them!”

“James Potter,” James introduced himself, extending a hand. Elphinstone took it and introduced himself as well. All of the other three introduced themselves as well, shaking hands.

“We’re Professor McGonagall’s favourite students,” said Remus Lupin proudly.

“You’re the reason I’m going to die young,” Minerva corrected.

“Well, we’d better get going,” said Pettigrew, leading his friends away. “It was nice meeting you.”

“You too!” said Phin, still beaming as they walked in the opposite direction toward Hogwarts. “They seem nice.”

“I’d like to see you spend a day with them alone.”


End file.
